


No Rehab! - Local New Legend

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: Movie's are life series [9]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: Carmen just got tigress, el topo, and le chevre to join her crew so with spirits high she goes to talk to jules about her joining but it doesn't exactly go well.
Series: Movie's are life series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906453
Kudos: 2





	No Rehab! - Local New Legend

**Author's Note:**

> There was a better ending planned but then I wrote it all out and you got this instead.

It's a crisp night in paris the clouds are heavy with the first snow of the session but the moon still shines like a beckon lighting up the streets. A darkly dressed figure walks diligently down a stone street only light by the soft glow of the street lights and the moon above. The figure stops at one of the street lights at the crossroads looking quite frantic as if not trying to be seen. Soon another figure appears in an alleyway behind them dressed all in red. 

"Jules I'm glad you came." Said Carmen.  
"Carmen when I found your note at the crime scene I could say I was a little surprise." Said Jules.  
"I'm a bit surprised you found it, but all in all I'm glad you're here."   
"Carmen you stapled the note to the chest of one three dead men you left in an office along with a trial of money leading to a window."  
"You see the reason I asked you here was because I want to tell you why acme and vile suck ass." 

Jules looks at carmen uncertain but also intrigued. 

"You see vile is the mafia and acme are clueless blind pigs."  
"Carmen-."  
"You see you're big scarey government facility thinks I'm working with vile but that couldn't be farther than the truth, you see I'm running my own criminal organization to steal back the money they steal and give it back to other organizations like charity."  
"Carmen."  
"And acme is ran by the woman who killed my dad, and now want me dead for vaguely similar reasons."  
"Carmen, I know this, well except for that last bit, but why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I want to ask you to join us in the good fight."   
"The good fight of what carmen, you and you're teams trail of blood?"  
"What no the fight to stop vile and there plan for world corruption."  
"Carmen you and your team leave a path of destruction and death in your wake, why would I a law enforcement agent even dream of joining you?"  
"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it, you just seemed to be above it. Don't you see all that's wrong with your organization, don't you see all the good you'd be doing by actually joining people who knew what was going on?"  
"I'm not sure how things work in that little "organization" of your but that's not how the real world works, goodbye miss sandiego." 

Jules walks away farther into the night leving carmen at the crossroads. Carmen watches as she walks away, hurt and anger washing over her, she wants to hurt things but she also doesn't want move and can barely keep her thoughts straight as the conversation begins to reply in her mind. Soon a car pulls up next to her and the door opens to her crew, carmen gets in and zack drives them back to the hotel.  
They get to the room and carmen goes into one of the side rooms and lays on a bed and just replays the conversation again, and again sometimes changing the words or the tone. After an hour shadowsan walks in to check on her and sits down next to her. No words are said just an air of silence until carmen pipes up. 

"Fucken bitch don't know what's good for her."  
"Well... some people just have different experiences, and you should know as well as anyone that experiences will determine a situation."   
"I just wonder if I had done something different, stand my ground more, or been more flexible. Could I have changed her mind?"  
"Why does it bother you so much?"  
"Because I thought she was my friend and it hurts to watch her walk away."  
"You are focusing to much on the what if, try to focus on the present. What are you going to do now?" 

It is in that moment carmen brakes down crying and shadowsan pulls her Into a hug. It doesn't take long before the bed shifts a little and carmen can feel warmth around her. She looks up and sees zack, ivy and mime bomb looking back at her. 

"Where here for you carm." Said Ivy.  
"Yeah no matter what will stand by your side." Said Zack.  
"Thanks guys you're the best homies one could ask for." Said Carmen. 

Mime bomb goes to give carmen a pat on the shoulder, but carmen grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug knocking her backwards and the siblings fallow suit. Shadowsan leaves it up to the three of them to cheer carmen up recognizing that they've got and gets up to leave. 

"Sigh, children."


End file.
